Al Menos Ahora
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Recuerdos. Es nuestro presente fruto de nuestro pasado, pero ¿acaso también condena nuestro futuro al mismo destino? ¿Son nuestros actos del pasado, nuestra caída en un único e invariable sino? El pasado es una losa a nuestra espalda, pero ¿Somos nosotros los que decidimos aprender de la carga o llevarla ciegos toda la vida? ¿Podemos cambiar? ¿Podemos ir contra la tendencia?


Está historia que estas por leer pertenece al universo propio de Magia Olvidada

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

La noche oscura aguardaba afuera, tras ventanas empañadas por el frío ya la incesante lluvia. Una tormenta se había desatado escasos minutos atrás y el cielo era atravesado por rayos, y desgarrado por truenos de una magnitud inimaginable. El suelo, el aire, el propio ambiente vibraba con la potencia que la naturaleza estaba lanzando contra aquel viejo edificio, una escuela infantil en otro tiempo, abandonada y podrida.

El suelo cubierto de polvo, suciedad, papeles amarillentos y lo que dejaran niños y profesores la última vez que pasearon por aquellos estrechos pasillos guardados por ventanales a derecha y puertas a izquierda. Cada puerta daba a un aula cubierta de sillas tiradas y mesas pintarrajeadas y destrozadas por cientos de niños que se deshacían de su creatividad en ellas. Las pizarras que presidían cada aula, en muchos casos se encontraban descolgadas, partidas por la mitad cuando sus topes cedieron al tiempo.

Las luces tiempo ha que habían quedado quemadas por el uso y no sustituidas nunca más. Colgadas de las paredes, perchas que había sido dadas de si tras miles de abrigos y mochilas colgadas constantemente de ellas. Allí había recuerdos de vidas incontables, ahora había algo mucho más incendiario rondando por el edificio. Dos personas que habían dejado atrás aquel lugar convertidos en enemigos.

Algo los había atraído a aquel viejo y ruinoso colegio, el recuerdo de la orfandad, construida detrás de aquel mismo edificio, la sensación de haber perdido algo entre sus paredes, tal vez, no lo sabían. Simplemente habían ido allí, sin saber que el otro acudiría. Cada uno deslizándose en el interior desde una esquina.

Uno atravesando las puertas principales, aun cubiertas de una gruesa capa de hollín y cenizas del brutal incendio que había hundido en la quiebra al orfanato y que había originado la enemistad. La otra había aparecido en el techo, abriendo la puerta como había aprendido tras años de escaparse a esa misma azotea cuando era niña.

Se encontraban dando vueltas, en distintas plantas, en los pasillos estrechos entre ecos del pasado, regodeándose en los recuerdos de una vida más feliz e inocente. Vislumbrándose a sí mismos sin la carga que aguantaban estoicamente a la espalda. Corriendo, riendo, aprendiendo cosas que no volverían a necesitar en sus destinos. El blanco intenso que despedían los rayos en el exterior les permitía ver sombras siniestras acechando en aquellas aulas vacías, en esos armarios desvencijados, más altos que anchos, en las escaleras de caracol que subían a los dormitorios auxiliares.

Pero no sentían miedo, se conocían a sí mismos lo suficiente para saber que el verdadero miedo, el pavor, lo provocaban ellos. Ambos usaban, o abusaban, de ese potencial pero no se sentían satisfechos de hacerlo, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién quiere ser un monstruo? Y esa pregunta terminaba en la puerta de aquel colegio. Sus vidas habían quedado marcadas en aquel lugar, y necesitaban de alguna forma exorcizarse de la experiencia. Pero no sabían cómo, y se dedicaban a pasear por la memoria mientras sus cuerpos caminaban con desgana, amparados por la lluvia.

Solo sus pasos rompían el monótono golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal y los esporádicos aspavientos de las ramas de los árboles del jardín, que había crecido salvaje con los años y ahora estaba cubierto por una frondosa arboleda. Y sin saberlo se detuvieron en el mismo punto, en plantas diferentes, moviéndose al unísono, colocándose frente al gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Los relámpagos se hicieron más frecuentes e intensos, como si se preparasen para lo que se avecinaba. Se apoyaron contra el frío vidrio cubierto de vaho. La melena rojiza de ella se pegó a la humedad, el casco hermético de él hizo un sonido sordo al encontrarse con la superficie.

El cansancio les golpeó en ese instante, como si no tuvieran fuerzas de seguir, no queriendo que el amanecer apareciera por el horizonte con un nuevo día en el que sus vidas seguían por el mismo sendero que debían alcanzar. Ambos clavaron sus miradas en el otro extremo de ese joven e improvisado bosque, el edificio continuaba al otro lado, formando un hexágono perfecto.

Sus pulsos se aceleraron. La adrenalina comenzó a inundar su sangre, la respiración se agitó y la expectación les nublo cualquier otro pensamiento. Al otro lado los pasillos continuaban de forma perfecta, y con ellos los grandes ventanales de cristal reflectante. Se veían a sí mismos observando, pero también veían el resto de plantas. Se habían visto.

Dieron un paso atrás, separándose de las ventanas. Él mirando arriba, ella abajo. Él gruñiendo de forma sorda como un animal hambriento, ella sonriendo con una mezcla de emociones difíciles de definir, sin duda había diversión en su mirada torva que se ennegrecía por segundos. No tuvieron que volver a mirar al espejo improvisado del edificio adyacente, corrieron hacía las escaleras con ansias, cada uno con una forma de moverse completamente distinta.

Ella, Elizabeth Black, ataviada con una túnica rojo oscuro, bajo la cual escondía un traje de cuero negro mate, saltaba de forma grácil, con una agilidad que hacía parecer que flotara sin necesidad de esfuerzo, picando el suelo con unos tacones de aguja que brillaban plateados como un filo.

Él, Eirian Malfoy, vistiendo un traje raído de tejido sintético y origen militar, cubierto de barro y polvo, con correas por todo el pecho de la que colgaban infinidad de artefactos ofensivos, con un casco negro, de ojos refulgentes de azul cobalto. Daba zancadas profundas de gran ferocidad que retumbaban en el suelo como si lo estuviera obligando a bajar con cada embate de sus botas de cuero curtido y remachado con planchas de acero.

Ambos acometieron contra la puerta que daba acceso a la escalera arrancándola de sus goznes sin dificultad, la madera podrida por el tiempo se rompió en miles de astillas que se desparramaron por el suelo mientras ellos pasaban por encima para encontrar a su adversario. Eirian, apoyando sus pies en la barandilla se alzó hacía arriba mientras Elizabeth se dejaba caer con una risa enfermiza para atraparle y hacerle caer.

Cayeron cuatro pisos hasta que Eirian se agarró a la barandilla, doblándola con el esfuerzo y notando como su hombro se dislocaba por el tirón repentino. No dejó que el dolor le nublara pero lo utilizó para tener durante unos segundos una lucidez que muy pocos logran alcanzar. Sin descolgarse agarró a Elizabeth del brazo derecho y se deshizo de su abrazo lanzándola contra el piso superior, atravesando la puerta con su cuerpo fino cubierto de capas de tela y cuero como una nube rosa y negra. La mano de Eirian se abrió dejándole caer los dos metros que le separaban del primer piso. Avanzó rápido adentrándose en el edificio y alejándose de Elizabeth mientras se colocaba con un golpe seco el hombro.

Un sonido sordo y líquido le confirmó lo que el dolor le insinuó cuando su palma golpeo la clavícula para volver a mover el brazo. Gruñó dando una patada a una de las puertas para entrar en una de las aulas vacías. Sin mirar hacia atrás cogió una de las sillas y giró en redondo con ella en la mano. Elizabeth, que había aparecido tras él la paro de golpe pateando a Eirian, desgarrando parte de la camisa del pecho, dejando ver un tejido escamoso de intenso color negro.

Se miraron un segundo antes de que Eirian le tirase la mesa del profesor a la cabeza para distraerla, el repentino ataque obligó a Elizabeth a retroceder sacando de la manga su varita y haciendo desaparecer la mesa. Aprovechándose de la perdida de atención, Eirian la embistió con todo su cuerpo hasta sacarla al pasillo. Chocaron contra la pared, haciendo que algunas baldosas se cayeran con estrepito.

Eirian no permitió que su contrincante se recuperase, sus puños le arrancaron todo el aire del cuerpo a Elizabeth con golpes directos al diafragma. Elizabeth desvió uno de los puñetazos lo suficiente para cambiar el equilibrio de Eirian aprovechando para un golpe directo al cuello con la palma de la mano, para después saltar usando la rodilla de Malfoy como trampolín y caer con todo su peso sobre el hombro herido, infligiendo un daño terrible cuando su codo chocó contra los ligamentos maltrechos tras dislocarse.

Eirian notó sus rodillas en el suelo antes de ver la pierna de Elizabeth acercarse a su cara, de no ser por el casco le habría partido la nariz, pero aun así dolió y desoriento lo suficiente para que Elizabeth corriera de nuevo por el pasillo, notando que tentaba a la suerte quedarse demasiado cerca de Eirian. Este la persiguió con grandes zancadas mientras de su manga surgía con un silbido una varita ennegrecida. Una voluta de luz anaranjada zumbó desde la punta de la varita, rozando el rostro de Elizabeth que se había agachado en el instante justo. Una nube de llamaradas rugió al final del pasillo donde el hechizo encontró su final.

Elizabeth miró por encima del hombro con una expresión de sorpresa y diversión, no esperando que su contendiente llegase tan rápido a ese estado. Sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados y largos, huecos por dentro desde hacía meses. Su respiración, apenas un jadeo ronco, se aceleró cuando vio los ojos artificiales, de aquella mascara metálica, reflejar un intenso color rojo fuego. Un rugido roncó y atemperado vibró en aquel aire frío y cargado de la creciente humedad del edificio.

Elizabeth agarró con cada mano un extremo de su túnica, tirando y rasgándola por la mitad para después empezar a girar sobre sí misma mientras Eirian se acercaba sin pensar un solo segundo, cegado por el instinto. La tela, como si estuviera viva, bailaba en el aire con el danzar rápido de los pies de Elizabeth que repiquetearon con estridencia en el suelo de piedra.

Eirian solo vio rojo oscuro, con fugaces visiones de Elizabeth y el pasillo antes de notar algo tensarse en su cuello, cuando quiso darse cuenta Elizabeth había trepado a su cuerpo y le ahogaba con su pierna doblada alrededor de la garganta, con todo su cuerpo colgando, apoyado en la espalda de Eirian como una carga parasitaria que le estaba nublando a medida que el aire dejaba de llegar.

Se dejó caer hacia delante, rodando con esfuerzo para soltarse del amarre, pero parecía parte de la treta. Elizabeth, que se había librado de las limitaciones de su abrigo, se mostraba acuclillada como un cazador, embutida en cuero fabricado para ser una segunda piel impenetrable. Un golpe de varita y Eirian se convirtió en un misil, rumbo a la ventana.

Como si la propia naturaleza tomara parte en aquel duelo, cientos de rayos atravesaron el cielo, iluminando con su cegadora luz la escena. El cuerpo acorazado rompió el fino cristal, como un peso muerto siguió en una parábola perfecta hacia los árboles cercanos. Eirian podía ver cada fragmento de cristal, reflejando los rayos como si fueran estrellas distantes, dispuestas en el espacio vacío. El aguacero aumento de intensidad, haciendo casi imposible ver más allá de unos pocos metros, pero Eirian vio claramente la figura de Elizabeth saltando grácilmente por la ventana.

Encogida en sí misma, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, con las uñas afiladas, dando la sensación de crecer por momentos, como si trataran de atrapar a su presa en caída libre. Pero el mayor peligro estaba a espaldas de Eirian, paró en seco con el crujir y los chasquidos de un grueso árbol que no estaba preparado para semejante golpe. El tronco se agrieto por la mitad, desde la base a la copa. Las ramas se partían sin oponerse ni ralentizar la caída de Eirian al suelo.

Su cuerpo se hundió en el denso barro como si fuera una prisión. De nuevo un chasquido y Eirian, con ayuda de un nuevo rayo, vio como Elizabeth se encaramaba al mismo árbol antes de saltar a otro, haciendo la fuerza suficiente para que el tronco cediera a la gravedad. No había nada que hacer, Eirian alzó el brazo bueno creando un escudo que paró la mayor parte del impacto, pero no impidió que su cuerpo descendiera diez centímetros en el lodo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano sacó una pierna clavándola en una raíz superficial. Un nuevo hechizo le ayudo arrancándole de su posición y haciéndole chocar de nuevo con otro árbol. Eirian bufó con furia guardando la varita y apretando los puños con determinación. El aire se estremeció mientras levantaba de nuevo un escudo que no uso como defensa sino como ataque, tirándoselo a Elizabeth, quien tuvo que hacer la acrobacia de subirse a un árbol para saltar a otro mientras el escudo plateado rompía todo a su paso, dejando un gran agujero circular en la pared norte del edificio.

Eirian corrió hacia su presa, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a evaporarse a su alrededor, tras de sí una nube de vapor le siguió con siniestra celeridad. Elizabeth, previendo sus movimientos se lanzó con las piernas hacia delante, los tacones brillaron un segundo antes de clavarse en el casco de Eirian y partirse cuando los dos giraron en direcciones opuestas. Elizabeth se quitó de una patada los zapatos rotos mientras Eirian tiraba de las puntas afiladas que se habían quedado trabadas a la altura de su ojo sano.

Al quitarlas, Elizabeth pudo ver una fractura que iba desde la frente hasta la barbilla, de aquel casco de singular factura. El ojo rojo fuego de Eirian brilló como un Sol en el interior de la máscara. Era la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos desde hacía años, desde lo ocurrido en aquel mismo lugar tantos años atrás.

Algo se revolvió en sus mentes, un ser inquieto que se movía, reptando por su razón sin que se percatara. Ambos titubearon y se aprovecharon del titubeo del contrario sin ser conscientes del propio. Sus varitas volvieron a brillar incandescentes mientras el patio salvaje se convertía en una lluvia de chispas, de escudos plateados y rayos de colores inimaginables chocando contra cualquier superficie. Lanzados al aire sin parar, deslizándose entre las paredes, provocando que aquel viejo edificio comenzara a quejarse del sufrimiento constante de su estructura mientras ambos contendientes iban volatilizando los cimientos con sus hechizos sin darse cuenta.

Cada hechizo era repelido y correspondido con una velocidad y habilidad imposible, ambos se movían entre los árboles, saltando entre las ramas, rodando por el barro, sin importarles nada salvo el otro. Sus varitas refulgían con virulencia, sin dejar un segundo de pausa para recobrarse o para cambiar de estrategia.

La lluvia torrencial era lo único que había mantenido aquel bosquecillo alejado de las llamas que parecían crecer en el interior de los pasillos, avivadas por años de dejadez por parte de los dueños y de los maleficios continuados de dos magos habilidosos. Al cabo de una hora parecía que la propia tormenta se había adaptado a esa lucha, casi sincronizando el surgir de un nuevo hechizo con un nuevo estruendo de las nubes chocando entre sí con sonoros truenos.

El cansancio se adivinaba en la torpeza que se iba apoderando de ellos a medida que la segunda hora se avecinaba sin dar señales de finalizar la lucha silenciosa. Ninguno decía nada, aprendida la lección en diferentes escenarios, ya no se daban ventaja mutuamente, no hablaban, no dejaban entrever sus emociones. Pero su habitual cinismo había desaparecido, sus comentarios y acercamientos juguetones no existían en ese instante porque era diferente.

No luchaban en un lugar sin importancia, ni había allí otra razón para matarse, o intentarlo, salvo enfrentarse a demonios invisibles que había habitado en sus almas durante años, alimentándose del recuerdo de ese día. Hoy no se enfrentaban el uno al otro. Se enfrentaban a sus avatares infantiles.

Un fallo. Un único fallo y con una atronadora explosión de hubo purpura Eirian y Elizabeth salieron volando hacia lugares opuestos del edificio. Atravesando cristal, ladrillo y hormigón. Se quedaron tirados en el suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse. Cansados tanto física como emocionalmente. Escuchando el goteo continuo de la lluvia en el exterior permanecieron con la respiración tranquilizándose lentamente y sus corazones desbocados volviendo a la normalidad.

La varita de Eirian volvió a internarse en el interior de la manga, retraída y escondida por un mecanismo oculto. Elizabeth jugueteó con la suya, girándola entre los dedos, observando el techo con la mirada fijada en el infinito. El primero en levantarse fue él, que se acercó con paso débil y lento por los pasillos semiderruidos, mientras los fuegos generados iban apagándose a su paso.

Parecía un anciano cuando llegó al aula donde Elizabeth seguía jugando con la varita sin prestar atención a nada. Eirian agarró una silla que había tirada, la colocó frente a la chica y se sentó, dejándose caer sobre el asiento con un suspiro de agotamiento.

—Bonita noche —murmuró Elizabeth sin mirarle, tumbada aun en el suelo.

—Las he visto mejores —replicó Eirian, echándose hacia delante en la silla y apoyando la cabeza entre los brazos.

—El cementerio terminó en una suculenta cena, pero esta tampoco ha estado mal —susurró Elizabeth con un tono juguetón y apagado.

—¿Por qué? —no hacía falta más, ambos sabían a qué se refería Eirian.

—Algo cambio ese día, no sé qué fue. Ni siquiera sé cuándo empecé a pensar que algo cambio, pero lo hizo —respondió Elizabeth haciendo un esfuerzo para sentarse y poner las piernas entrelazadas.

—Dejamos de tener poder de decisión. Nuestras vidas dejaron de pertenecernos. Ambos empezamos a cargar con demonios, interiores o exteriores —confesó Eirian, preguntándose si Smaug le escucharía en su sueño, apenas había aparecido en el combate, más instinto que consciencia real por parte de su mentor.

—Nuestras vidas no nos han pertenecido nunca, Eirian. Nunca has querido aceptarlo pero es así. Y no, no es eso lo que cambio. Fue otra cosa —sentenció Elizabeth clavando sus ojos fríos en el único ojo visible de Eirian que terminó por quitarse el casco y colocarlo en el suelo. Su rostro afilado, perlado de sudor y con el pelo pegado a la piel, se veía más envejecido y machacado que el de Elizabeth —Tienes mal aspecto.

—No te haces idea de lo que he visto en las últimas semanas, o horas. Aún tengo que comprenderlo —dijo enigmáticamente recordando como hacía apenas doce horas había despertado de algo que no quería volver a repetir y dándose cuenta de que acababa de volver a cometer el mismo error de nuevo —¿Por qué luchamos entre nosotros? Ahora mismo, ¿Por qué? No hay batallas, ni bajas, ni asesinatos pendientes o jugadas estratégicas. Solo nosotros dos, en un edificio que guarda demasiados demonios en su interior, o tal vez en nuestras mentes este ocupado por demonios, y aun así no hemos dudado en lanzarnos como fieras el uno contra el otro. ¿Por qué?

—Somos enemigos, Eirian — concluyó Elizabeth como si esa fuera la opción que se esperaba que dijera.

—¿Es así de simple? Somos líderes porque debemos serlo, porque elegimos serlo o porque tenemos que serlos. Cada día veo esa cuestión de forma distinta. Y de ella desemboca nuestra lucha. Pero, ¿por qué no podemos entendernos más allá de la violencia? —Eirian se mesó el pelo con una mano, frotándose con cuidado la cicatriz ennegrecida del ojo, una cicatriz que llevaba desde su adolescencia allí.

—Nos educaron así. Hemos sido preparados para que hagamos esto siempre. El bien contra el mal —Eirian miró sorprendido a Elizabeth y esta le sonrió de forma tierna, una expresión extraña para un rostro que no solía ser tan cálido —No soy mi padre, Eirian. No me dejo engañar por la supuesta liberación de los mortifagos. Represento lo peor de la raza humana y lo represento orgullosa de poder hacerlo sin esconderme en un bien mayor como hacen otros. Es lo que soy, y no puedo cambiar esa naturaleza pero si aceptarla y usarla. Tú sin embargo representas al bien desde un prisma que roza los grises más oscuros. No eres malvado, no disfrutas de esto como yo y es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, no te dejaste llevar por tu salvajismo, algo que demuestra una fortaleza innegable sabiendo los antecedentes de Smaug —Elizabeth se frotaba los pies mojados y embarrados, haciéndolos entrar en calor.

—A veces me gustaría poder ver el mundo en blanco y negro, dejar el mundo de los grises. Todo sería más fácil.

—Debemos adaptarnos al mundo que nos toca vivir. Y tratar de hacer lo mejor con lo que tenemos a nuestra disposición, aunque haya ocasiones en las que puedas ir contra natura, como ahora mismo —señaló Elizabeth haciendo girar un dedo, haciendo referencia a la habitación.

—Lo que he vivido en estos días me hizo pensar que existen cosas que no te perdonas —confesó Eirian encauzando la conversación hacia un terreno embarrado incluso para él mismo.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —había algo en la voz de Elizabeth que hizo que el corazón de Eirian diera un vuelco, saltándose un latido. Esa mezcla de cinismo incrédulo y expectante suplica que impregnaba la voz de su antigua amiga y letal enemiga turbó a Eirian, pues no esperaba que tantos años después aun fuera capaz de saber que quería decir.

—Si… —confirmó Eirian agachando la cabeza, sin ver como Elizabeth se levantaba sigilosamente y se ponía frente a él —un sueño imposible ¿No crees? —preguntó izando la cabeza para recibir un inesperado abrazo. Las manos de Elizabeth se mecieron por el cabello mojado de Eirian con ademan protector y cariñoso.

—Si nuestros padres nos arrebatan hasta los sueños, no merece la pena seguir viviendo — empezó Elizabeth con voz maternal, dejando una sensación desconcertante al no sentir que esos labios pudieran usar semejante tono —Y los sueños son lo que el futuro nos propone y lo que nosotros debemos buscar y conquistar. Fuimos amigos durante buena parte de nuestra infancia, y hasta la fecha cuando pienso en alguien que sé que me protegerá en el futuro solo apareces tú.

—Hay noches en las que aun sueño con este lugar, a veces son pesadillas, pero otras… —dijo Eirian cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los tenues latidos de Elizabeth que escuchaba y sentía con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre — Otras nos veo a nosotros en el dormitorio, jugando, riendo, o haciendo cualquier otra tontería que hacen los niños de verdad.

—No esperaba poder decir esto nunca, pero te…

—Lo sé —cortó Eirian levantándose. Se detuvo un segundo, mirándola a los ojos. Hielo y fuego chocando en armonía por primera vez en décadas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Elizabeth confundida, sintiéndose vulnerable por primera vez en su vida.

—Es una larga historia, pero… Tú me lo dijiste —respondió Eirian atrapando el rostro de Elizabeth con sus manos de forma suave sin saber qué hacía pero no queriendo detenerse. Hubo fogonazos en su cerebro, imágenes sueltas de culpabilidad, ramalazos de irracionalidad que no le detuvieron.

Elizabeth le detuvo posando un dedo en sus labios, mirándole un segundo antes de posar sus manos en el rostro de él y hacer lo mismo que Eirian intentaba. Besándose, su primer beso en el caso de Elizabeth. En el exterior el cielo explotó con una docena de rayos y truenos. En el interior dos almas curtidas en la guerra se dejaban llevar por sus almas atormentadas.

Elizabeth fue la primera en separarse con una sonrisa abatida.

—Tanto tiempo… Ya es tarde para mis sueños, pero no es tarde para según que sueños —susurró alejándose.

—¿Es un adiós? —preguntó Eirian sin moverse, estudiando la expresión de Elizabeth.

—Nunca será un adiós, ni siquiera cuando lo inevitable ocurra. Pero tampoco es un hola —Elizabeth hizo una pausa, meditando las palabras — Al menos ahora nos miramos sin volver la cara. Al menos ahora podemos ver más allá de nuestro sino.

—Algunos consideraran esto una traición.

—¿Importa acaso? Lo que somos no podemos cambiarlo, lo que representamos tampoco. Lo que queremos y podemos tener esta en nuestra mano, pues somos libres de seguir nuestros sueños más allá de lo que nos define —explicó Elizabeth dándose la vuelta y dejando caer las sombras sobre ella a medida que se internaba en la ruinosa estancia, rumbo a la puerta — Somos algo más que héroe y villana. Somos almas que necesitan de una redención más allá de nuestros actos, ninguno busca el perdón por sus actos, solo consuelo por nuestras vidas.

—Seremos enemigos.

—Siempre.

—Seremos amigos —aventuró Eirian sin perder de vista el cuerpo de Elizabeth que era apenas reconocible, ya en el pasillo solo visible gracias a los rayos.

—Nunca dejamos de serlo, solo lo olvidamos.

—Seremos… —Eirian titubeo sin atreverse a hacer realidad sus pensamientos.

—Algo más —terminó Elizabeth con voz esperanzada antes de desaparecerse.

El silencio y la oscuridad invadieron aquella ruinosa escuela. La lluvia había cesado y solo la respiración pausada de Eirian se atrevía a perturbar el mutismo del ambiente. A través de una ventana rota se escuchó, a lo lejos, el trinar de los pájaros. Un leve fulgor apareció en el ambiente, un tono anaranjado que daba señal de un nuevo día, lejos de tormentas y tinieblas.

Presagio o no, Eirian salió del edificio por el este. Se alejó contemplando el inmenso Sol aparecer en el horizonte en toda su fuerza. Y Eirian murmuró una frase mientras se colocaba de nuevo el maltrecho casco.

"_Incluso en la oscuridad podemos encontrar luz_"


End file.
